ESMERALDAS
by Momoyo20
Summary: Shaoran es un principe que ha sido flechado por un par de esmeraldas sin nombre, el momento de desposar a una doncella sera el propicio para reencontrarce con las esmerarlas


INICIADO A LAS 3:59 A.M. AUN NO TENGO SUEÑO Y ESTA HISTORIA LLEVO YA ALGO DE TIEMPO PENSANDO EN ELLA, NADA EN CONCRETO POR LO CUAL NO LA HABÍA QUERIDO ESCRIBIR PERO AHORA QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER POS LA EMPIEZO, OK YA LLEVO 3 TASAS DE CAFÉ MÁS LAS QUE ME FALTAN HASTA QUE DECIDA DORMIRME, ASÍ QUE SI ESTA ILÓGICA O NO LES GUSTAN YO AVISO QUE NO PUEDE QUEDAR BIEN PERO TAMPOCO PUEDE SER TAN MALA USTEDES JÚZGUENLA...

El carruaje recorría las calles del reino de Túre, un lugar al norte de su reino natal, a dos semanas de distancia, por las ventanas del carruaje podían ver a los habitantes, todos vestidos de luto, hacia un mes ya que su rey había muerto.

Esa misma tarde llegarían al castillo, mientras ella jugaba con su hermano sobre las piernas de su madre, a lado de esta su padre los veía sonriente, todos portaban ropas oscuras, la pequeña no entendía nada solo tenía 3 años, su hermano mayor tampoco lo comprendía del todo, habían salido de inmediato al recibir su padre un mensajero del reino de Túre, y ya estaban en aquel enorme castillo que anteriormente ya había visitado...

Caminaban al interior del la sala principal donde su majestad la reina Ieran viuda de Li los recibiría, Fujitaka tomaba de la mano a su esposa, su mano libre sujetaba con fuerza a su primogénito Touya, mientras que Nadeshco cargaba a su pequeña Sakura, se detuvieron en la entrada del enorme salón.

-Sus majestades del reino Alka, el rey Fujitaka Kinomoto, su esposa Nadeshco Kinomoto y los príncipes Touya Kinomoto y Sakura Kinomoto-Anunciaron ante la entrada de los recién llegados

Caminaron dentro de la habitación mientras escuchaban sus nombre, al final de la habitación había dos tronos pero solo uno ocupado, una mujer erguida, de piel pálida que resaltaba más a causa de su atuendo oscuro, a su lado derecho, entre ambos tronos dos muchachas de diferente edad, la más baja enfrente de la restante, del lado izquierdo otras dos chicas y un niño de tal vez 5 años, ellos igualmente en la misma formación, ninguna de las chicas pasaba de los 18 años.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la mujer haciendo una reverencia frente a ella, Nadeshco bajo a Sakura de sus brazos

-Su majestad, hemos venido en cuanto se nos ha informado del desafortunado suceso, como rey de Alka lamentamos su perdida-Hablo Fujitaka cortésmente a la mujer en tono serio y diplomático

-Como reina de Túre, agradezco que estén presentes este día-

-Como amigo de su difunto esposo y suyo hemos venido a honrar su memoria...su majestad-El ambiente antes tenso pareció relajarse

Ieran hizo señas para que trajeran sillas para los invitados

-Hace ya 6 meses que viniste de visita mi querido Fujitaka-

-No imagino lo duro que debe ser par ti Ieran-Comento Nadeshco

-Es duro, pero hay un reino y una familia, debo ser fuerte por ellos, son el mejor recuerdo que tendré de mi amado esposo-Apretó con fuerza la mano de su hijo menor

Shaoran Li el único heredero varón quien ocuparía el trono en cuanto cumpliera 18 años como su padre lo había mandado, su madre mientras tanto reinaría hasta ese día, Shaoran era un niño reservado con la mayoría de las personas, su padre era la persona en la que más confiaba y con quien tenía más contacto, su ejemplo a seguir y su mejor amigo, era muy común ver al callado niño en las reuniones del consejo, escuchando atentamente todo lo dicho en estas, la muerte de su padre había sido una sorpresa para todos, de la noche a la mañana había caído enfermo, fiebres muy altas y vómitos que deterioraron su salud, en semanas lo consumió por completo.

Shaoran había mantenido una mirada fría, muy fría, no había derramado ni una sola lagrima en todo ese tiempo, serio, se acerca al lecho de su padre, serio, se acerco a su ataúd, y serio, recibía el pésame de todos, serio, había abrazado a su madre y hermanas en llanto, el cual sabían esconder ante los demás, pero a pesar de que sabía que su padre no volvería, parecía no reaccionar, escuchaba a todas las personas que venían de tan lejos decirles que lo lamentaban, que compartían su dolor sin otra expresión que esa.

Escuchaba atentamente a los recién llegados, ya los conocía, como su madre había dicho su visita anterior no había sido tan lejana, en ese entonces solo el rey y el príncipe habían estado, ahora la reina y la princesa estaban presentes, aquella familia era la única entre muchas que en verdad parecían dolidos por la muerte de su padre, no había hipocresía en sus palabras, tampoco lastima, era dolor, como si alguien de su propia familia fuera el ausente y no solo un aliado de comercio, su madre hablaba con soltura y alivio, era una conversación de viejos recuerdos cosas que el ignoraba sobre su padre, de el hombre que no conoció, del aventurado príncipe, reservado prometido, preocupado padre, rey piadoso, jamás había imaginado como era visto su padre ante los ojos de alguien que no fuera de la familia o del mismo reino.

Había estado escuchando elogios, y desventuras por lapso de una hora, no había habido interrupción alguna del exterior, Shaoran se mantenía tan atento como sus hermanas, hasta que desvió su vista del rey a la princesa que hasta entonces dormida comenzaba a despertar, la miro desperezarse y tallar sus ojos...

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue su madre sonriéndole, y a su vez la pequeña le sonrió, en esos momentos su padre conversaba y al escucharlo trato de buscarlo con la mirada, giro sus rostro en todas direcciones y se encontró con rostros que no le eran familiares, dejando a un lado la búsqueda de su padre fijo toda su atención en un niño al que no recordaba haber visto jamás, el niño parecía triste, le interesaba saber por que...

Las miradas de ambos príncipes se encontraron, Shaoran la miraba impactado, sentía que los ojos de la pequeña le perforaban, no de una manera molesta, la pequeña solo lo miraba con curiosidad, giraba su cabeza para verle en diferentes posiciones como cualquier pequeño aria con algo que llamara su atención.

Pero Shaoran se sentía extrañamente triste, ¿como era posible que con solo ver a esa niña las risas que antes le parecían sinceras ahora las encontraba tan melancólicas, todos los relatos que antes escuchaba con atención e interés por conocer más afondo al hombre que era su padre le resultaran tan dolorosas ahora que el no estaba para reír y comentar también de ellas, ¿por que ella no lo miraba con compasión como el resto, ¿por que le sonreía tan descaradamente cuando acababa de perder a su padre, ¿por qué no miraba alguien más, ¿por qué lloraba ahora?...

Fujitaka se quedo en silencio cuando escucho los sollozos del pequeño príncipe, Ieran miro como su pequeño hijo no había soportado más, después de tantos días había comenzado a llorar, lo tomo entre brazos y lo abrazo, el pequeño lloro con profundo dolor, se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas de su madre, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y callo dormido...

Los jardines del castillos en el reino de Raumo eran hermosos, las grandes extensiones que tenían daban una enorme libertad para quien los transitaba, cabalgando sobre su corcel negro sentía la suave brisa alborotar su cabellera y la crin del animal, escuchaba el susurro lejano de las aves a su alrededor y el chocar de los cascos sobre el pasto.

-¡Príncipe Li!-Escucho a un jinete acercándose por su espalda, detuvo el corcel haciéndole girar sobre si

-Su majestad-El mensajero detuvo su cabalgata frente al joven príncipe-Mensaje del reino de Túre su majestad-El hombre le entrega un sobre con el sello real de Túre para posteriormente alejarse por el mismo camino por el cual llego

-¿Mensaje?-Escucha preguntar una voz a su lado derecho

-Supongo debe de ser de mi madre-Responde el castaño

-¿Y que estas esperando, abrelo Shaoran-Incito el recién llegado

-Mi madre desearía que yo tuviera la misma impaciencia de recibir noticias como la que tu posees Eriol-El joven rompió el sello y saco la nota, la leyó con rapidez

-¿Y?-

-Quiere que regrese y asista a una fiesta-Dijo fastidiado

-¿Solo eso?-

-Me sorprende que no hagas conjeturas, ¿por que crees que estos últimos meses me ha estado mandando este tipo de invitaciones?-

-Para que dejes de ser tan amargado-Comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el castillo, Shaoran lo miro desdeñosamente-Lo se, para que elijas a una esposa, bueno a tu edad ya deberías de estar comprometido, dadas las condiciones de tu reino, yo sin embargo tengo todavía un poco más de tiempo que tu querido primo, por fortuna mi padre no piensa abandonar el trono en algunos años más-

-A veces a mi me gustaría que tan solo me invitaran a fiestas por que aprecian mi grata compañía –Dijo burlescamente

-A cualquiera primo, a cualquiera-

El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor sobre el manto negro de la noche, toda la velada había sido presentado con al menos una docena de damiselas de buen estatus social, su madre había hablado con el pidiéndole que fuera atento con todas.

Le parecía absurdo ser el centro de atención cuando era solo un invitado más, además de que se estaba festejando a la princesa Kinomoto de la cual no había visto ni rastro alguno, después de unas insufribles horas decidió salir del bullicioso salón, se dejo guiar ciegamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario que daba hacia un balcón donde se podía apreciar con toda claridad la magnificencia de la luna erguida en el cielo.

Camino con lentitud con la mirada clavada sobre el magno astro sin percatarse que el balcón no estaba vació

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?-Escucho una voz a sus espaldas

cerca de la entrada sentada sobre una silla pegada a la pared había una joven unos años menor que el, Shaoran se quedo mudo, la joven le miro curiosa, no recordaba a aquel sujeto de ninguna parte.

Un viento frió soplo llevando consigo la fragancia del joven hasta Sakura quien aspiro con satisfacción el aroma a sándalo y a tierra mojada, su memoria le trajo con ello recuerdos del único lugar donde las personas despedían esa fragancia, el reino de Túre, el castillo, la habitación del príncipe para ser más exactos, en tan solo una ocasión había sido invitada a pasar a la habitación, por cortesía de las princesas.

Por su parte Shaoran quedo anonadado ante la mirada de la castaña, esos ojos verdes que eran tan recurrente en sus sueños, sus piernas intentaron correr pero solo se quedo ahí, tal y como había ocurrido la primera vez, esos ojos parecían mirar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, tan claros, puros y perturbadores a la vez, tal y como los recordaba, sintió la sangre galoparse hacia su rostro, se controlo todo lo que pudo y...

-Con, s-su permiso-Dijo torpemente, efectuó una reverencia y salió caminando lo más tranquilamente que pudo, estando a dos pasos de distancia de la entrada al balcón comenzó a correr, si Eriol lo viera en ese momento no dudaba que se retorciera de la risa, estaba huyendo de la chica de la cual hablaba continuamente, en realidad no de la chica en si, si no de su mirada, esos ojos que lo perturbaban pero mágicamente lograban calmarlo cuando más alterado estaba, se encontraba sumamente sonrojado no solo de la carrera, no supo que hacer, que decir, ni preguntar su nombre siquiera, por que pensaba tanto en una persona que ni conocía, ya no era un niño, estaba a 3 años de ser coronado, no podía huir así de ella.

Pensó en regresar, disculparse por su comportamiento, entablar la mágica conversación que durante noches y noches perfeccionaba para el momento de su encuentro, se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones decidido a regresar cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de nuevo en la entrada del salón...

-¡Demonios!-Grito, los sirvientes cercanos se giraron a verlo, quería salir de ahí y rápido...

-Me sorprende que aun estés tan lejos de tu hogar querido primo-Un fraternal Eriol recibía a su pariente a las entradas de su castillo

-Trato de aprovechar mis últimos momentos de libertad, eso y fomentar los lasos políticos entre nuestros reinos por supuesto-

Respondió un serio Shaoran bajando del carruaje que lo trasportaba

-Me alegra escuchar que también aprecias mi compañía-

-Como un veneno mortal-Ambos entraron en el palacio continuando con los "fraternales" saludos

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, el príncipe viajero ha consolidado su reinado mucho antes de tomar el trono, no me sorprende saber que la nueva riqueza que haz adquirido llegue a igualarse con la de mi reino sobrino-El rey de Raumo mantenía una conversación con ambos jóvenes en un salón

-Es un poco excesivo en su comentario su majestad, no e realizado tales hazañas, solo e fortalecido las buenas alianzas que mi padre tenía-

-Y buscado más-Agrego Eriol al comentario de Shaoran

-Deberías aprender algo de ello hijo-Comento con risa el monarca

-Bueno, como sea, ¿que aras ahora?-Trato de cambiar el tema el joven albino

-Regresar a casa, mi madre ha enviado por mi, en unos meses se celebrara mi 18° cumpleaños, por lo tanto mi coronación y boda-...

La noche había caído y una cena de bienvenida entre la familia fue del total agrado de Shaoran, el cansancio del viaje no le hubiera permitido el humor para una gran fiesta, después de una amena conversación con sus hermanas, cuñados y nietos toco el turno de entablar una urgente e importante conversación con la reina madre.

-Su ultima carta me a mantenido inquietado desde que la leí madre-

-Lo se hijo, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente especifica para que entendieras-

-Lo fue, pero aun así me es difícil aceptarlo-

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea-LA mujer miraba el cambiante rostro de su hijo que sentado frente a ella apretaba sus puños, el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea se reflejaba en los ojos del joven provocando así un aspecto de desacuerdo total

-Pero...pretenden que elija esposa en menos de dos meses, es absurdo madre-

-Estoy conciente de ello pero debes hacerlo, así es como la corte lo ha decidido, si no consigues esposa para el día de tu coronación corremos el peligro de que traten de derrocarte-Shaoran se había puesto de pie camino hacia la ventana más próxima.

Estaba enfadado, muy irritado y la impotencia que le inundaba no estaba ayudando en la situación, cerro los ojos, de inmediato a su mente llego un rostro ya lejano, un rostro que le relajo, era como si de nuevo se encontrara en aquel balcón, como si su voz le llamase, si sus ojos le miraran y le suplicaran calma.

-Shaoran se que esto no es justo hijo, pero debes darte cuenta de que es sumamente indispensable-

-Me pides que escoja a una de las doncellas que se presentaran en aquellas fiestas, las doncellas que la corte ha elegido como las indicadas para ocupar la corona, es fácil para ellos, olvidan que no solo ocupara un trono, también ocupara mi lecho-

-Ahora entiendes por que te pedía que volvieras, desde los quince años te he insistido en que te quedaras para que eligieras, para que conocieras...-

-Se que fue una falta de mi parte y que ahora sufro las consecuencias, pero, creo tenía miedo en aquella época-

-¿Y ahora?-Su madre camino hasta Shaoran coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven

-Seré rey, mis miedos, serán los de mi pueblo, no puedo dejar que eso suceda, recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que defendiera a mi pueblo hasta el ultimo grito de mi orgullo y a mi familia hasta el ultimo respiro de mi vida-

Por minutos ninguno dijo nada, finalmente Ieran fijo su mirada en el reflejo de su hijo, suspiro al contemplar el enorme parecido que tenía con su padre, el mismo color de ojos, cabello, la mirada fría pero tan dulce...

-Hijo, cuando conoces a la persona indicada, no importa el tiempo en verdad, el sentimiento es tan fuerte y será así siempre si tu lo quieres-

Sintió los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, se encontraba cansado todavía pero tenía que levantarse, en cualquier momento entraría ese odioso primo suyo a tirarlo de la cama, se levanto y un minuto después como lo había pensado su primo irrumpió en su habitación.

-¿Cómo es posible primo que aun no este listo?-Pregunto en tono de disgusto el recién llegado

-Buenos días Hiragizawa-Contesto secamente Shaoran

-Vamos primo por que aun te empeñas en llamarme por mi apellido soy Eriol, ¿qué tan difícil es pronunciar mi nombre?-

Shaoran se hizo oídos sordos, abrió la puerta que conectaba a su cuarto de baño donde un hombre mayor lo esperaba con la tina preparada, en cuanto entro Shaoran comenzó a desvestirse, sus pijamas verdes de seda fueron tomadas por el hombre y el chico de 18 años entro a la tina, Eriol lo siguió al interior cosa que incomodo al castaño

-Date prisa primo, debemos salir hoy mismo lo recuerdas, haremos un viaje muy largo y si no llegamos a tiempo no quiero ver lo que tu madre nos ara-

-No se de que te quejas si fue idea tuya la de este viaje-

-Bueno un ultimo viajes como solteros era necesario-Se burlo el albino

-Que gracioso-Shaoran se hundió en la tina-No tengo ningún incentivo de asistir a la fiesta-

-No puedes faltar a tu fiesta de compromiso, me muero de ganas de que me presentes a tu linda prometida-

-Cállate, solo con pensar que el lugar estará lleno de otra de esas tontas princesitas mimadas, no se por que te emocionas tanto si tu piensas de manera similar-

-Lo se, mi querido primo, pero he comprobado que las princesas de este lado del mundo no son tan cabeza huecas como las que he conocido, tus hermanas han sido una enorme acepción en esta regla y por como a hablado tu madre, me parece interesante-

El joven que ahora salía de la tina bufo de desesperación, hacia unas semanas que su primo había llegado en una visita al reino de Túre lo que más quería era descansar y su madre lo obligaba a asistir a esa estúpida fiesta que durante casi ocho años había estado evitando, no era por las chicas, ni las conocía, era que no soportaba la idea de que el día de su coronación estaba cerca y aun no estaba seguro de estar preparado para no defraudar a todos, y como si su primo le leyera la mente...

-Tranquilízate, te juro que haré todo lo posible por que no seas el centro de atención, todos los invitados deben de saber que el hijo prodigo regreso y eso significa un acoso total de todos, ya estas muy próximo a la coronación y con eso el acoso para las alianzas con otros reinos igual que para que elijas a tu futura reina, como un cuento de hadas-Shaoran se giro a verlo, Eriol coloco los ojos entre cerrados y levanto las cejas como diciéndole _Sabes a lo que me refiero_

-Se que tienes razón, he viajado a muchas partes tratando de expandir mis horizontes y al estar de regreso me he percatado que lo he logrado, no creo que sea muy fácil evadirlos, mi madre se empeña en que vaya por lo que significa políticamente la fiesta, al final será los de la corte quien decidirán si yo no lo hago-Shaoran se colocaba con ayuda del sirviente su ropa, unos pantalones de color crema y una camisa blanca con los puños cerrados -Gracias Wein...-Shaoran se colocaba un chaleco amarillo ocre sobre su camisa y tomaba la chalina (o como se llame) que usaría despidió a su sirviente con la mano y este salió por la puerta dejando a los jóvenes charlando

-Esto es el colmo-Decía una malhumorada Shinefa al ver llegar justo a tiempo a su hermano menor y su primo

-Hola a ti tambien-Dijo irónico Shaoran

-Madre esta desesperada, se supone que llegarían ayer por la mañana-

-Hubo contratiempos fuera de nuestro control princesa-

-Que caballeroso primo pero eso a mi no me interesa, alístense la cena será servida en 15 minutos y ya todos los invitados están llegando, no entraran así al castillo-Los chicos llevaban puesta la ropa de hace dos días, por los contratiempos no habían tenido tiempo de detenerse durante dos días completos

-¿Entonces donde se supone que nos bañaremos y cambiaremos?-Pregunto Shaoran, Shinefa señalo hacia un lago, ambos chicos giraron hacia el lugar señalado y la miraron incrédulos

-No sugieres que...-

-No lo sugiero primito, se los ordeno, de inmediato si no quieren que yo misma los bañe-...

-Tienes razón... mis hermanas rompen toda regla-Shaoran tiritaba ante el frió que tenía, a pesar de ya estar vestido el clima era todo menos cálido

-Te lo dije, será mejor que entremos si no queremos pescar un resfriado-

Para su buena surte Shaoran no se había encontrado con su madre, eso y sin contar que la evitaba lo más posible, pero para su mala suerte no podía evitar a todos los invitados, a cada tres pasos lo abordaban, viejos socios de su padre que admiraban el gran parecido que tenía con el difunto rey Hein Li, o los nuevos reyes interesados en pactar un acuerdo de paso por sus tierras o tratados para adquirir los recursos o presentarle a sus hijas próximas en edad de casarse, llevaba media hora tratando de salir al jardín y sorprendentemente solo estaba a diez pasos de este, cuando por fin pudo salir miro con horror que en este tambien tendría que soportar otras aburridas charlas, camino con resignación topándose con una mujer

-Disculpe-Dijo la dama

_-Ahí vamos de nuevo-_Se dijo a si mismo Shaoran –No se preocupe madame- hizo una reverencia y se presento-Soy Shaoran Li-

-No puedo creerlo-Contesto con falso asombro la mujer-Pero que torpe he sido soy Sonomi viuda de Daidouji-La mujer hizo tambien una reverencia-No me había percatado del parecido enorme que tiene con su padre príncipe Li-

-Ya me lo han dicho algunas veces-Dijo con cierto fastidio el joven

-No lo dudo, tambien tiene ese característico tono de fastidio como su difunto padre-Shaoran la miro con más atención

-Veo que no me recuerda príncipe-

-Lo lamento madame, no la recuerdo-

-No me extraña la ultima vez que lo vi era apenas un pequeño-La mujer lo miraba con remembranza, Shaoran trato de recordar el nombre hasta que dio con el

-Ya recuerdo, usted fue una de las prometidas de mi padre-

-Si la segunda, hasta que los tratados entre los reinos cambiaron, me alegra que me recuerde-

Eriol camino hacia ellos pensando que ya había mantenido una platica un tanto larga y que su primo tenía ciertos problemas para despegarse de aquella mujer, en cuanto estuvo a lado de su primo Shaoran lo presento

-El es mi primo Eriol Hiragizawa del reino de Raumo, Eriol ella es Sonomi viuda de Daidouji, una antigua conocida-

-Un placer su majestad, he oído algunas cosas sobre usted -

-Espero buenas-La mujer sonrió sin pizca de falsedad, ahora entendía por que Shaoran no se había retirado aun

-A Tomoyo-La mujer agito suavemente la mano sobre ellos indicando a la joven su ubicación, con algo de desgano como pudieron notar los jóvenes miraron a la joven acercarse

-Quiero presentarles a mi hija Tomoyo Daidouji-La joven se inclino ante ellos

-Los jóvenes son El príncipe Li Shaoran y Hiragizawa Eriol-Señalo a cada uno que tambien se inclinaron

-Un placer sus majestades-Dijo la amatista Shaoran se percato de un extraño brillo en los ojos de su primo, desvió un poco la mirada y se percato de que su madre se acercaba a ellos

-Creo que será mejor que saga de aquí su majestad, he oído que su madre esta un poca a disgusto con usted, atrás de esos matorrales podrá estar más tranquilo-Señalo unos matorrales a unos metros de ellos

-Discúlpenme, que pasen buena velada-Se despidió y con rapidez se escondió

La señora Sonomi había tenido razón, aquellos matorrales en verdad eran tranquilos y ahora que recordaba había sido ahí donde el y Eriol se habían vestido por que más adelante se topo con el lago donde se había tenido que bañar, camino lentamente hasta la orilla, se sentó cerca mirando al cielo durante un largo rato se quedo ahí escuchando el lejano eco de las voces en la fiesta, pero escucho unos pasos acercándose a el se puso de pie pensando que por fin su madre lo había atrapado pero...

-Disculpe-Quien había llegado era una chica, Shaoran suspiro aliviado y de inmediato puso una cara de enfado –No sabía que había alguien aquí, espero no haberlo asustado-No podía ver el rostro de la desconocida, que estaba a contra luz.

Era simplemente una de las invitadas, tal vez le había visto ir en aquella dirección y aconsejada por su madre le había seguido para tener una intima platica donde poder dejar una buena imagen, tal vez ahora ella diría que si el quería ella le dejaría asolas y como gesto de caballero el debía negarse ante la oferta, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la joven solo lo ignoro y camino hasta la orilla se puso en cuclillas sumergiendo su mano en el agua, se mojo un poco la cara y como si hubiera reaccionado le dijo

-Disculpe mis modales es solo que quería alejarme del bullicio, me quedare aquí algunos minutos, espero no le moleste-La luna se había ocultado parcialmente ensombreciendo más la zona en la que se encontraban.

-No hay problema-Dijo Shaoran en parte balbucearte-_Tal vez me he equivocado de nuevo-_La chica seguía de cuclillas y giro el rostro para mirarlo

-¿No nos conocemos?-Pregunto la desconocida mirándolo fijamente, Shaoran no descubría a un su rostro pero su voz era...

_-O tal vez no-_Pensó amargamente-No lo creo-

-Tiene razón-Le dio la espalda

Durante un muy buen rato nadie dijo nada la joven fijo su vista sobre el agua y Shaoran solo estaba de pie mirando hacia todos lados, había un ambiente tenso y eso le incomodaba bastante

-Una bonita fiesta ¿no es así?-Pregunto finalmente Shaoran

-Si usted lo cree-Respondió, Shaoran la miro aun más extrañado

-Bueno, es agradable la fiesta, las personas ya es un tema un tanto diferente señorita-No entendía que hacia el hablando con aquella chica, tratando de sacar una charla

-No me agrada que todos los que se presentan traten de inmediato hacer un arreglo matrimonial, solo tengo 15 años, a mi hermano le dará un infarto cuando cumpla los 18-Ella se puso de pie y salió un poco a la luz acercándose unos pasos hacia Shaoran, quien la miro, en realidad si le pareció familiar el rostro

-¡A! ¿entonces es el príncipe Li del reino de Túre?-Dijo Sakura señalando el escudo que llevaba Shaoran en el pecho, pero este no respondió, por fin había notado los ojos de la joven

Fue ahí cuando la reconoció, aun después de tantos años en sus sueños seguían apareciendo aquellos ojos color jade, cuando se sentía solo o melancólico, sentía aquella mirada sobre el , como si una ola de calor lo rodeara, era una sensación muy reconfortante, la observo con suma atención mirando cada rasgo, acorto aun más la distancia y preguntó

-¿Es usted la princesa Kinomoto?-

-Si-Contesto

-Entonces ya nos habíamos conocido princesa-

-Ahora seré yo quien lo desmienta, conozco a sus hermanas y su madre, pero usted nunca estuvo el castillo cuando mi familia venía de visita, y cuando ellos iban usted no les acompañaba-

-Si nos conocemos, usted no lo recuerda, fue, fue,... fue en la época en la que mi padre falleció, yo lo recuerdo,... la recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo sus ojos, después, en un balcón en su castillo hace tres años-Shaoran camino dos pasos hacia delante y tomo a Sakura por la barbilla, por alguna razón Sakura no se molesto, no pudo evitar un sonrojo que no entendía por que había surgido

-A pesar de que he viajado por muchos lugares y conocido a diferentes personas, por alguna extraña circunstancia, su mirada, la esencia que ese día conocí, ha viajado conmigo, como si la claridad que sus ojos reflejan me mostraran todo aquello que no se ve, se que es usted, no me era tan claro su rostro, solo sus ojos, su mirar, me complace darme cuenta que esa mirada de inocencia pura sigue totalmente intacta, darme cuenta que no le idealice en demasía, que hasta cometí el error de no apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle el instante que le conocí, mi memoria me mintió y escondió detalles, tal vez con la esperanza de forzarme en ir en su búsqueda-

Las palabras de Shaoran eran tranquilizadoras, su corazón se tranquilizaba y su respiración se armonizaba, ya no escudaba el barullo de las personas, solo se concentraba en el rostro de Li, en su voz, podía percibir ese aroma a sándalo y a tierra mojada.

-Quisiera mirarla de esta manera por la eternidad, para que en esta ocasión, no permita que mi memoria disperse ni un solo detalle suyo, quiero memorizar cada facción, cada gesto, deseo otorgarle un rostro al recuerdo de sus ojos, quiero recordar la sensación de su cabello bajo mis dedos-Shaoran deslizo la mano que permanecía hasta ahora en la barbilla de la castaña, hacia su cabello-El brillo resplandeciente que proyecta esta noche oscura, la suavidad de su tersa piel que tiembla ante mi tacto-El dedo pulgar acaricio con suma delicadeza el nacimiento del cuello de la chica-El agradable y sutil aroma que posee, tan semejante a la brisa que viaja por la campiña en los días de primavera, no pretendo apartarme de su lado, no sin antes haber garbado cada sensación que usted provoca sobre mi ser-Shaoran acerco aun más su rostro y ella le imito en un impulso irrefrenable de desearlo más cerca, ambos cerraron la distancia existente, sus labios se encontraron en un corto pero apasionado y profundo beso donde cada uno pudo degustar el sabor del otro.

-Yo lamento profundamente no tener tan vivido el recuerdo de su persona como usted lo tiene sobre mi que no soy más que una niña-

-No lo es ante mis ojos-

-Algo en mi interior me dice que es honesto, sus palabras me hablan con una completa sinceridad, su voz serena mi ansiedad, su persona me inspira infinita paz y en sus ojos percibo la bondad, pero también el miedo, carecen de maldad, yo, no creo merecer tal devoción como la que usted me profesa, no soy nadie en especial como antes se lo he dicho-

-Lo es, es de las más hermosas y puras criaturas sobre la tierra-Cada una de las frases que se fugaban de los labios de Shaoran provocan sonrojo a la joven quien trataba de mantener el rostro bajo, pero Shaoran la incitaba a mirarle

-Aunque así fuera, yo, yo... sus palabras son más de lo que merezco, no se de donde ha venido, pero,...ha logrado que me pierda en un mundo visto desde sus ojos y descrito con sus palabras y voz, ha robado a mis labios...-

-Un caricia que juro deseo repetir, sería capaz de retar a la muerte si así logro probarlos de nuevo, degustar su sabor a vino joven que es capas de embriagarme Y dejar a un lado el temor a que aquel delicioso elixir se agote de la copa-Los dedos de Shaoran acariciaban levemente los labios de Sakura quien con los ojos cerrados apreciaba el nuevo contacto

-Ahora compartimos más cosas en común si yo he robado un beso y la e raptado a mi mundo usted se adueño de mis sueños incontables noches, ha capturado mi atención desde hace más de 10 años, ha robado mis ojos para que solo la buscaran a usted, para que en mis sueños solo existiera su imagen-

-Asumo que en ese caso era ya mi turno de perder mis suspiros, mi atención, ahora usted es quien ha cegado mis ojos y sellado mis labios-Fue hasta ese momento que su mano acaricio el rostro de Shaoran quien en reflejo cerro los ojos para guardar en su memoria táctil cada roce de aquella pequeña y delicada mano, cuando la caricia seso las miradas de los dos se entrelazaron una vez más

-En ese caso estoy obligada a llevarme todo lo suyo y usted todo lo mío-Comento Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro que provoco una sonrisa también en el rostro del joven quien asintió en silencio

-Soy feliz al comprobar al fin que en verdad existe, que no solo era un sueño sin razón, un producto de mi imaginación para combatir la soledad, que ahora eso ojos color jade me miran a mi y a nadie más, que me estoy reflejado en ellos con tanta claridad-

-Aun no comprendo por que me habla de esa manera-

-Por que de esta manera es como he pensado que es la manera más apropiada de describir lo que mi ser siente por el suyo, todas las noches me imaginaba hablando con usted, declarando mi locura, mi deseo y mi sueños de hacerla mi esposa-

-¿Cómo...?-Una sorprendida Sakura se alejo un paso de Shaoran quien de inmediato cerro la distancia

-Solo diga que no siente simpatía hacia mi persona, que lo que le pido jamás podrá ser, que mis palabras no significan nada para usted, que no he despertado ningún otro sentimiento que el de lastima por un alma desolada que solo vivía con el único deseo de reencontrarla y confesarle su amor-

-Es una locura... no-

-No mayor a la de dejarla escapar sin una respuesta, estoy enamorado de usted-

-Pero no me conoce-

-Pero eso no evita este deseo irrefrenable, no creo ser capaz de enlazar mi vida con otra mujer que no sea usted-

-Yo...-

-Solo diga que no y me iré-

-Yo...-

-Me odia por ponerla en esta situación-

-¡No, es...es solo que yo, yo-Miro sus ojos la claridad con la que brillaban esos ojos castaños, una chispa única, rozo los labios del joven, aspiro su aroma que la embriagaba, no quería escucharle suplicar, su voz no estaba hecha para eso, quería escucharle decir que la amaba...

Shaoran captura los labios de Sakura quien le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos acercándose aun más al castaño, el beso fue largo y profundo, nunca antes había besado a nadie, ningún chico había sido lo suficientemente atrevido para tal hazaña, era una experiencia placentera, sus labios siendo acariciados por otros con tanta suavidad y parsimonia, todo había quedado atrás, lo único que sus oídos podían percibir era el sonido que ellos mismos provocaban al separarse un poco y volver a comenzar.

Ahora los labios de Shaoran se deslizaban por el cuello de Sakura, cada poro de la castaña emanaba un extraordinario sabor a vainilla que le enloquecía, ella se aferraba con fuerza, sus manos alborotaban aun más la cabellera del chico, sin percatarse una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos el fértil pasto se humedeció, la débil luz que los iluminaba les concedió un brillo especial a los enamorados, el olor a tierra mojada la inundo, quería sentirle más cerca de si, pero debía contenerse, el sentimiento duraría eternamente si el así lo quería, tenía una vida por delante, ahora que ella solo le miraba únicamente a el...

No supo como pero la había tomado en brazos y ahora caminaba con ella tratando de refugiarse del agua, se interno en el bosque que su jardín poseía, ya estando en la gran espesura donde e agua no les incomodaba ni tocaba se recostaron sobre el césped oscuro, ningún rayo de luna les tocaban, como dos ciegos se guiaron por el resto de sus sentidos.

Las manos de ella temblorosas se alzaban en la oscuridad tratando de tocar el rostro del joven, cuando hallo lo que buscaba, las manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho de el, mientras que sobre su cuello recibía las más delirantes caricias que unos labios podían conceder y las manos del castaño se deslizaban por la espalda de la princesa, encontrando el punto donde la tela se aseguraba sobre el cuerpo, sin apuro comenzó a aflojarle el vestido y ella sin percatarse se había desecho del saco y lazo que rodeaba el cuello de el, no podían ver nada pero como si los árboles comprendieran la necesidad de poder ver al otro dejaron colarse los rayos de la luna y las estrellas para alumbrarles, pero ninguna gota les abatió.

Con vergüenza Sakura detuvo la caída del corsé que rodeaba su pecho, Shaoran había logrado que el elegante atuendo de la chica cediera ante sus dedos, le miro extasiado y enternecido, ella trataba de mantener la cabeza gacha. Shaoran tenía abierta la camisa, casi todos los botones habían sido liberados

No quería mirarle, estaba avergonzada de lo que le pudiera pensar, disfrutaba el momento pero sabía que no era correcto, de repente visualizo una mano tomarle la barbilla. No hubo ninguna palabra de por medio solo un beso apasionado que la derrumbo sobre su espalda, percibió como la lengua de el se introducía en su boca e incitaba a que ella hiciera lo miso, que bailara el mismo compás y lo consiguió, las manos de Sakura soltaron sus prendas para colocar sus palmas sobre el pecho del castaño quien tembló ante el contacto, deslizo sus manos de inmediato a terminar de desabrochar los botones faltantes...

ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCIÓN, ES GOMA: "WAKEUP IN THE MOORING THINKING OF YOU" (O ALGO ASÍ) EN LO QUE ESTABA...

Sus dedos recorrían insaciablemente el cuerpo de su amante que temblaba bajo el, su cuerpo era perfecto, hecho sencillamente para el, sus labios pequeños para degustarlos con placer, su cuello perfectamente angular para el completo...

Acceso de su rostro, sus caderas amoldadas para poder acomodarse entre ellas, sus senos no muy grandes ni pequeños si no exactos para que su mano pudiera atraparlos, sus brazos y piernas con el largo exacto para abrasarse a el, también estaba conciente de que el era igualmente hecho para ella, únicamente para ella, le estaba entregando todo de si, no se guardaba nada.

Iluminados tenuemente con la luna que se reflejaba sobre sus cuerpos bañados de sudor, respirando del aliento del otro, mezclando sus cuerpos y confundiendo las manos,

OK NOCHE DE INSOMNIO NO PIDAN MÁS, ESTOY YA MÁS DORMIDA QUE DESPIERTA SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA YA NO PIDAN MÁS DE MI

SE QUE NO QUEDO ASÍ QUE DIGAN QUE CHIDO PERO POS YA LO ESCRIBÍ

SIN MÁS QUE ESCRIBIR LES DEJO, SI QUIEREN LEER ALGO DE CALIDAD LES RECOMIENDO A GABRIEL GARCÍA MÁRQUEZ O MARIO BENNEDETI YA TENGO SUEÑO BESOS Y DULCES SUEÑOS...

TERMINADO A LAS 5:23 A.M.


End file.
